


Fisherman's Soup

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, F/M, Flogging, Fluff, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Rough Sex, Teasing, kitchen utensils used as sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nisha is not your normal girlfriend. Nisha does not cook because she is feeling 'nice'. </p><p>So imagine Jack's surprise when he comes home to find Nisha making...dinner? </p><p>Too bad Jack can't just keep his big mouth shut. </p><p>Jack gets punished with kitchen utensils because he has a smart mouth, and Nisha doesn't allow for such things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fisherman's Soup

**Author's Note:**

> I have been meaning to write some Jack/Nisha for a while now! This is so self indulgent it hurts. Jack makes a smart alack comment to Nisha about being in the kitchen and ends up being whipped and fucked with a kitchen spoon. Enjoy!

There’s a loud string of curses and snarls from the front entryway to the massive penthouse. The slam of the front door, the clatter of keys and the heavy thud of boots signifies that Jack is home, and he is not happy. The dark haired woman standing idle in the vast kitchen quirked a slender eyebrow at the sudden explosion of noise and rolled her eyes. Whatever Jack was barking and snarling about, she was sure it was something stupid. Jack was really good at getting all bent out of shape over absolutely nothing. To say he was over exaggerating most the time was a massive understatement.

Nisha’s left hand gently found her bare hip and she rolled her eyes dramatically as she listened to Jack scuffle about, damning this and cursing that. Nisha curled her fingers around the spoon in hand and banged it loudly on the side of the pot settled upon the stove in front of her. The sudden clang abruptly ceases the loud snarling from the next room over. The loud clunking of solid boots echoes through the home, their owner nearing closer, searching for the unfamiliar sounds’ source. Nisha waits, small grin parting her lavender lips.

Heterochromatic green and blue orbs, meet with molten gold and Jack just stands in the mouth of the kitchen, a dumbfounded look plastered over his slender face. Nisha chortled lightly and dipped the spoon down into the simmering pot bubbling on the stovetop, stirring the concoction slowly. Jack’s confused eyes darted from Nisha, to the stove, then back to the raven haired woman.

“Nish?” Jack questioned slowly cocking his head to the side.

It was not uncommon for Nisha to come and go as she pleased to Jack’s Helios penthouse. He was the one who had given her a key in the first place. But Nisha was like Pandoran rain, she came with all thunder and lightning, never staying quite long enough and never bringing sufficient moisture to ease one’s thirst. Her presence was always welcome in-between her missions on Elpis, but her visits were so random they always came as somewhat of a surprise.

Jack’s eyes swam over the familiar form of his employee recently become girlfriend. Jack’s persistence had finally paid off, either that or Nisha had finally become bored with the ‘hard to get’ game. She’d given into Jack’s begging for a date, and in the end Nisha had found him endearing, in an annoying little way… but he had a pretty face and he shared a deep rooted lust for power that Nisha found interesting to say the very least. But there were several factors that made Nisha’s presence in the home now slightly unnerving. Nisha was adorned in just a lacey set of purple and black lingerie, her ample breasts lifted and sculpted to perfection, wicked pink scars running like lightening over her thin stomach. She has one of Jack’s soft, expensive leather jackets thrown over her shoulder loosely, seeming to be all too comfortable in his clothing. But by far the most confusing factor about the young woman standing before him so nonchalantly was the fact that she…was cooking?

Nisha never lingered longer in Jack’s grand kitchen than the amount of time it took her to raid the fridge for leftovers and grab a bottle of rakk ale. Jack had never seen her so much as _glance_ in the direction of the cooking utensils located in the large kitchen space much less actually pick one up. Jack normally had a personal chef come up and make them something, and if the moon was just right and all the stars aligned sometimes even Jack himself would get the itch to cook in the evening. But not Nisha.

Nisha was not the type of girlfriend to cook you dinner and do your laundry because she was feeling _giving._ Nisha was the type of girl that would tell you to go fuck yourself if you so much as mentioned her possibly helping you cook a meal. Jack suddenly found himself wondering if she’d been bitten by a rabid kraggon or something down on Elpis.

Jack’s bewildered face slowly melted into something overwhelmingly amused, thick grin spreading across his lips like molasses.

“Well, well, well what _do_ we have her pumpkin?” Jack cooed his voice low and sultry, arms coming to fold across his slender chest.

“Dunno big boy, what _do_ we have here?” Nisha parroted slyly, glowering eyes half lidded as she did a slow once over of the man now leaning on the wall before her.

“How’d ya know I like my women barefoot in the kitchen, cookin’ me a nice meal huh?” Jack snorted cheekily.

Nisha felt herself bristle at Jack’s attempt at humor. She shrugged, pursed up her lips, and beckoned a slow finger at brunette man. Jack chuckled lowly, shrugging out of his own jacket, slinging it onto an unoccupied kitchen counter and sauntered over to the slender woman still stationed in front of the massive stove. Jack opened his mouth to spout off something else, but the words were choked off as Nisha grabbed him by the collar of his stupid, over worn sweater. The rough woman shoved Jack forward getting him to stumble, kicked the back of his knee bringing him to the floor and rammed the length of her cooking spoon up underneath his Adams apple, pulling backward tightly. Jack made a distressed choking noise as he swallowed thickly against the plastic handle of the spoon, his digits scraping at the oppressing utensil desperately.

Nisha chortled at Jack’s struggling and the strained curses coming hot off his snarled lips.

“Uh, uh, uh, pretty boy. No strugglin’ you know how this works.” Nisha purred.

“Down.” Nisha instructed, moving her foot up between his shoulder blades and pressing insistently.

Nisha only stopped when Jack had been wrangled into an awkward ‘all fours’ position on the floor, looking more like a pitiful domesticated animal than a man destined for greatness.

“ _Sunnova bitch woman_ …” Jack wheezed squinting one eye shut and trying to look backward at his attacker fruitlessly.

Nisha pressed with more command, forcing him down harder until Jack wound up with his cheek shoved flush to the floor, the kitchen spoon still tight against his windpipe. Nisha bent down lithely, foot still pressed to Jack’s spine and grinned toothily against the brunette’s ear. She clicked her tongue slowly, shaking her head as if scolding a misbehaving dog. She seemed to ponder for a moment, shifting the spoon against Jack’s throat, getting a raspy expel of breath from the male, then she smiled widely.

“That’s real cute hun, cute you think you can talk to me like that.” Nisha hissed softly, her voice dripping with pure venom as it slid off her tongue.

Jack made a choking noise as Nisha tightened the handle against the taught skin of his pulse and his fingers scraped against the kitchen floor, eyes wildly struggling against his peripherals, trying to glare backward at the powerful woman atop him. Jack coughed and gagged against the spoon as more pressure was applied, Nisha’s grip merciless against her lover. Frankly she didn’t care if he could breathe or not. That’s what he got for trying to get smart with her.

“ _I-It was a joke…a JOKE.”_ Jack hissed his voice raising a few octaves with the lack of oxygen.

“You know I don’t like jokes hun. I thought you knew me better than that?” Nisha pouted dramatically.

“ _I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”_ Jack near begged.

Oh if only the rest of the vault hunters could see him now, so much for the fearsome, strong, invincible hero he cracked himself up to be. Now here he was begging to a mere bandit gone vault hunter. Pathetic really.

“I’m sorry… _what?”_ Nisha snarled snapping Jack’s head backward ruthlessly so she could press her lips up against his jaw.

“ _I’m sorry Ms Kadam.”_ Jack heaved the corners of his vision beginning to blur and shiver.

“Oh I bet you’re sorry.” Nisha sniggered the words coming forth from her lips as thick and smooth as fresh honey.

“But not nearly sorry enough.” She continued kissing the sharp of Jack’s cheekbone.

With that she took the spoon away, relieving the pressure to Jack’s windpipe. Jack sucked in a needy breath of air, gasping and coughing as his lungs finally expanded with the much needed oxygen. He wheezed against the flooring, sputtering as all the blood rushed back to his temples and made him lightheaded for a moment. Jack’s head is too fuzzy to ever hear the woman accompanying him in the room ripping open cabinets and drawers, obviously hunting for something. There’s a small ‘aha!’ from the law bringer and the soft slap of bar feet over hardwood floor as she approaches Jack once more. She grabs the older man’s wrists with little resistance, Jack still trying to catch his breath after the rough treatment. Before Jack can question Nisha yanked his arms back behind him and lashed his wrists together with a zip tie, rendering his limbs useless. Nisha shoves the walnut haired man forward with enough force to slam him into the floor mercilessly and with no arms to catch himself he smacks his nose against the wood. Jack snarls out loudly as he feels the all too familiar ooze of blood seeping from his injured nostrils, the red liquid dripping off his curled lips languidly.

“God damned it Nisha if you broke my nose I will literally ring you neck!” Jack hisses struggling against his bindings, the sharp plastic of the tie cutting into his moving wrists.

Nisha giggles and takes the liberty to rest the flat of her foot on Jack’s rump, using him as a sort of foot rest as she dips the plastic spoon back into her soupy concoction still simmering gently on the stove, the liquid bubbling and popping softly. Jack shifts and causes the spoon to clunk up against the side of the pot as the woman stirred it slowly. Nisha shot a displeased look down at her new footstool and her lip twitched up in obvious distaste. Nisha made a ‘hrmmph’ noise in the depth of her throat and gently left Jack to run the business end of her spoon beneath the sink faucet. Nisha shook the excess water into the belly of the sink and slowly sauntered back to Jack’s precarious position on the floor. Nisha leaned down just slightly eyes wandering over the breadth of Jack’s clothed ass.

“Good footstools don’t _move.”_ Nisha snarled rearing the cooking spoon backward and slapping it across Jack’s right ass cheek with a hard swat.

Jack let go of an embarrassing noise as the hard plastic made contact with his tender rear and the sound is like music to the young woman’s ears. A careful hand comes to soothe circles against the struck cheek, purple painted nails scraping across the material of Jack’s taught jeans. Jack whimpers and wriggles his fingers slightly, blood pooling on the smooth floor by his mouth and when he licks his lips he only tastes nickel on his tongue. Nisha applies several more blows with the scooped end of the spoon, the flexible tool making a fantastic makeshift punishing device for the task at hand.

Nisha purrs in time with the obscene noises Jack makes from the floor, clearly liking the rough treatment more than he really should.

“You’re wearing too many clothes pretty boy.” Nisha lulls bending down to reach around Jack’s midsection to get at his belt buckle.

Slender fingers push up beneath Jack’s loose yellow sweater, pads touching against the warmth of his lower abdomen, playing in the thick of the coarse hairs there. Jack buried his bottom lip between his perfect teeth and let go of a shaky breath through his bloody nostrils.

“I’ve always had a bad habit of overdressing for the occasion kitten.” Jack chuckles from the floor, spitting slightly to rid his mouth of some of the blood that had seeped between his lips.

“I can’t disagree with you.” Nisha coos softly, as she allows her digits to wander down the dip of Jack’s crotch, feeling the taught bulge pressed against his clothing.

“Hard already baby?” Nisha mocks cupping Jack’s clothed balls and squeezing.

Jack squeaks and gasps against the advancement.

“That’s kinda pathetic sweet thing.” Nisha snarls out laughing darkly.

Jack says nothing to the commentary just furrows his thin eyebrows together and grits up his bloody teeth. Nisha can smell all the things Jack wants to say to her in his breath as he exhales, but he doesn’t dare say them. He doesn’t dare _defy_ her. What a good boy. He’s being exceptionally willing tonight, must have been a rough day and he is _needy_ of her. That only makes him all the more easy prey.

Nisha’s clever fingers yank the brunette’s boots from his feet, his socks following suit, then she is back at his belt, yawning the front of his jeans open skillfully. It’s a song and dance she’d preformed many times before, and she must admit she quite liked it. Jack was a pretty boy, and Nisha _lived_ to make pretty things like him bow before her. He was a good little toy, powerful, handsome, proud and god she loved how easily she could make him beg for her.

He was a good boy, praying to her like the goddess she was. He was always ready to drop to his knees and worship her the way she deserved, and that fact had to be one of Nisha’s favorite things about the narcissistic man. He was so authoritative and yet when it was just the two of them, there was no other god but her. She was his divine entity and he was ever ready to serve. On hands and knees he crawled to her altar and his smooth tongue became loose with lust, wanting her in ways that shouldn’t even be _legal._

Jack shivered involuntarily as the chill of the room nipped at his now very bare ass, his jeans lying in a sad heap on the kitchen flooring. Nisha hummed in approval as she observed her lover’s precarious position. Like a pure bred canine brushed to perfection and ready for show, he was so _obedient._ Ready to lick at her fingers, ready to kiss her boots, ready to hump her leg if she so wished him to.

Nisha’s slim fingers twisted in Jack’s coiffed locks and she yanked the older man’s head backward with ease, getting a sharp yelp from the CEO.

“This is a good look for you Jacky, on all fours, like a pretty little pet. You’re _my_ pet aren’t you baby?” Nisha purred her voice sultry and low as it flooded Jack’s senses.

Jack nodded obediently.

“Yes Ms. Kadam.” Jack whispered without hesitance.

He knew this game, and he knew it well. It wasn’t like anybody would ever see him like this, just Nisha…because Nisha was well…Nisha. Nisha did exactly what she wanted, when she wanted, and Jack was helpless against her charm. All he could possibly want was to please the powerful woman now pressing him down into the floor. After an entire day of dishing out the punishment, it felt so good to simply let go of authority and let the lovely woman take the reins from him.

Nisha eyed Jack’s weighty cock, his erection bobbing before him shamelessly, ready and begging for attention. Nisha smiled venomously at the sight and gently reached her hand between Jack’s shivering thighs, cupping his balls just a little too tight. Jack whimpered and gasped, back arching just slightly against the touch. Nisha sneered and gently pressed her thumb against her partner’s heavy sack, feeling the anatomy recoil against her palm.

“You’re so eager today baby, you need your master to help you out?” Nisha questioned gently leaning in to place a gentle kiss to Jack’s right ass cheek.

“ _Please_ Ms. Kadam.” Jack pleaded his knees shivering slightly from his awkward position on the floor.

Nisha rolled Jack’s balls in her palm and sunk her perfect teeth into the flesh of his rear, like taking a bite out of a fresh apple. Jack cringed at the sting of the woman’s teeth and shuddered around her, as if his body was threatening to simply give out.

With that Nisha was gone again, leaving her pet to his own devices. Jack could hear his heartbeat in his ears, thrumming hard and unsteady in anticipation. Nisha was an unpredictable force, there was no telling what she had in store for him, and all he could do was wait eagerly for her next move. It was a chess game of sexual desire, both competitors witty in their every move and cunning in the way they played. But god Jack was hungry for the abuse, the rough treatment, he wanted the board to be flipped on him, he wanted everything Nisha had to give.

There was the soft pad of Nisha’s bare feet re-entering the kitchen and Jack’s ears perked to the sound eagerly. She moved slow, graceful, like some big cat approaching weak and helpless prey. And oh was she ever about to absolutely _devour_ Jack whole. He was her favorite type of meal, so willing to feel her teeth upon him, so willing to sate her need to be in power.

Nisha’s fingers sweep through Jack’s hair in a way that is sickeningly teasing and partially comforting.

“You’ve been a disobedient pet, and do you know what disobedient pets get?” Nisha hummed as she gently slapped the scooped end of her spoon against her open palm.

“Punishment Ms. Kadam.” Jack huffed out his cock flexing uselessly, a fat bead of pre-cum oozing from his prick and dribbling to the hardwood floor lazily.

“Pretty and smart, I like it hun.” Nisha cooed, tracing her thumb along the spoon teasingly.

There was the zip of the flexible spoon cutting through the air, and the fleshy slap as it connected with Jack’s pert rear. Jack grunted out lowly and shifted slightly with the impact. Nisha grinned wide and toothy, letting go of the makeshift flogger once more. The sound of plastic against flesh was glorious to her eardrums, loud, merciless and punishing.

Nisha paused momentarily, eyes lingering fondly on the blossoming purple marks painting gorgeously across Jack’s rear. Nisha rubbed the spoon over the struck flesh mockingly, teasing at the skin diligently. Jack waited, panting breathlessly into the flooring, anticipating the next strike in vain. Minutes seemed to tick by, and the hit never came. Jack’s eyes slatted open, rolling backward as he huffed out impatiently.

And finally, Nisha let loose of the spoon once more. Once, Twice, Three times.

Jack moaned wantonly against the hard wood, mouth bloody and breathing ragged. He was a _mess_ beneath the devious woman’s advances and the law-bringer couldn’t help but to enjoy just how quickly she had Jack melting into a deteriorating, pathetic state.

Jack groaned lowly, hips jerking backward, fingers scraping against his back uselessly.

With that Nisha was kneeling behind him, cocking her head with interest as she gently traced her fingers around the puckered rim of Jack’s back entrance. Jack nearly purred at the soft touch and the young woman grinned wider.

Delicate fingers teased around the tight ring of muscle, pausing momentarily to pop the cap of the small bottle of lube she’d retrieved from the bedroom in her absence. Jack sighed out at the all too familiar sound as the woman at his rear slicked her fingers accordingly. The touch is cold at first, the lube shocking to Jack’s tender skin causing the CEO to flinch just slightly.

Nisha shushed the brunette softly, fingers drawing talented circles around the entrance playfully. With whispers of praise and admiration coming slyly of her plump pillows the Nisha added one finger, sliding the slender digit in with ease. Jack bucked and cried at the intrusion, grinding back for more, begging for a wider stretch pitifully.

Like a little lamb being taken ever so willingly to slaughter.

The first finger was joined by another, the law-bringer shallowly thrusting her slim digits into her partner’s puckered entrance. Jack tightened and fluttered around her teasing, grabbing at her fingers greedily and the woman’s smile was all poison and bad intentions as it crept over her thin features like insects.

“I’ll teach you to talk to _me_ that way pet.” Nisha purred dangerously, tongue like a slick serpent as it writhed behind her teeth.

Jack whimpered into the floor as her digits curled up in a beckoning motion, finger pads brushing skillfully against his internal need. Jack gasped out and rocked his hips backward, the wet sound of pre-cum hitting the floor softly as his cock leaked with enthusiasm.

“You come, and I’ll beat you black and blue pretty boy.” Nisha instructed, her tone low and dangerous.

Jack cursed beneath his breath, just quiet enough to leave Nisha unable to decipher the nasty word and the CEO snapped his teeth together hard. His perfect locks fell in sad wisps over his heated forehead, eyelids heavy over his cyan and emerald irises and he was certainly a quite the sight. Jack would never admit to any of this out loud of course. He’d never admit to another living soul that he let Nisha absolutely tear him down like so. That was a dirty secret that he kept locked and swallowed deep down in his gut.

Nisha paused in her advances and lightly tapped her spoon against Jack’s rear, prodding that she wanted an answer to her statement.

“I won’t come Ms. Kadam.” Jack reassured softly, his breath raspy and ragged with his arousal.

“There’s my good boy.” Nisha praised retracting her fingers slowly.

Jack whined at the loss and bowed his back lewdly, silently asking for more. Nisha was more than willing to give it to him. The young woman gently took her spoon in hand, slicking the tapered handle with the cool lubricant and gently pressing its end against Jack’s readied entrance. Nisha teased the utensil across the sensitive flesh and chuckled darkly as she watched the brunette man squirm.

“Ask nicely baby.” Nisha purred, licking her teeth deviously.

“ _Please Ms. Kadam…”_ Jack huffed, his voice shaky and worn as it fell from his lips.

Nisha felt all the hairs on the back of her neck prickle at the sound of Jack’s voice and how gloriously _ruined_ he already sounded.

“Mmm. Just like that sweetie.” Nisha cooed softly.

With careful patience Nisha slowly inserted the spoon handle, gliding it in and angling it just right to press against Jack’s sensitive bundle of nerves. Jack moaned out and flexed his tethered wrists, his eager hips twitching backward against the foreign object now inserted within his back end. The handle stretched him in all the right ways, not as wide as one of the toys Nisha was more fond of, but it was a good, subtle burn all the same. A thick feeling of warmth that ran from the thick of his stomach all the way down into his thighs.

Nisha laid several warm kisses to his lower back and chose her rhythm carefully, opting for slow, deep thrusts that had Jack’s toes curling. Jack had to do everything in his power to fight down his rising orgasm, the curls of arousal growing painfully in his gut. But Nisha’s law was firm, if Nisha said not to come, he dared not defy her.

Jack had been on the receiving end of Nisha’s punishments many times before. Some nights he actually went against her rules just to feel the wrath of her pretty hands…but tonight he just wanted _pleasure_ and not so much _pain._

Jack relished in the feeling of the handle thrusting into him, Nisha’s free hand caressing over his bruised buttocks.

“You going to be a good pet the rest of the night and watch that smart mouth of yours’ pretty boy?” Nisha asked slowly, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Jack nodded frantically, his chest heaving and words failing him miserably.

With that Nisha ceased fucking Jack with the kitchen spoon and slapped it teasingly against his already abused rear. The vicious woman gently stood, shimmying her panties down over her full hips and pressed her foot against Jack’s thigh, rolling him onto his back with an insistent kick.

Jack grunted out and tossed Nisha a beseeching look, desperate for the attention he needed most.

Nisha dropped to her hands and knees, the spoon abandoned on the floor to her right and began to crawl up the length of the Hyperion President. She was so graceful in her every movement, her golden eyes never wavering as she stared Jack down. The look in her terrifying orbs was enough to bring even the strongest of men right down to their knees, and Jack was no exception. He was a servant to his goddess and oh did his mouth water to worship her.

Nisha pivoted her hips, spreading her legs out over Jack’s slender chin and curled her fingers in his messy hair as she looked down upon him.

“Now, get down there and say you’re sorry sweet thing.” Nisha hissed pressing Jack’s mouth up against her hot mound.

Jack mumbled against the warm flesh, mouth coming open more than willingly, his tongue lolling out to lick along her folds like the good pet he was. Jack sucked his lips around her clit attentively, paying careful attention where she wanted it most and the young woman’s fingers tightened on walnut locks in approval.

“That’s it pretty boy, you always were good at apologizin’.” Nisha hissed, burying her bottom lip between her pearly teeth, smearing pretty purple lipstick gently.

Nisha was wet against his mouth, excited by his obedience and the dexterous way his tongue moved against her. Jack’s tongue danced circles around her entrance, thick with saliva and Nisha’s want. The CEO arched his neck slightly, pressing up into the warmth of Nisha’s weakness, tongue parting her gently and exploring her insides enthusiastically. The young woman tasted like earth and utter _need,_ a flavor that Jack savored on his tongue keenly.

Jack pressed his nose against her sensitive bundle of nerves, inhaling the lusty scent that lingers there and his eyes rolled back in utter pleasure. Nisha rocked her hips slightly, riding her lover’s mouth like a prized pony, whispering curses and prayers to the brunette man beneath her.

Jack suckled her clit between his lips, massaging with his tongue, rolling the sensitive anatomy quickly, getting a sharp gasp out of the vault hunter atop him. Nisha threw her head back gracefully, fingers clenching in Jack’s hair harshly, thighs threatening to snap closed and finally, _finally_ she was there, brought to glorious orgasm by her pet’s witty tongue and clever mouth.

Jack’s pretty mouth wasn’t just good for smooth talking that was for certain.

Nisha sagged slightly, sighing out breathlessly as she panted into the tepid air between them. The young woman chuckled lightly and gently lifted up off Jack’s used mouth, his face smeared with his own spit and Nisha’s finish, and oh it was indeed a good look for him. Nisha grinned wryly and settled herself down on the floor beside Jack.

Jack turned his head, hands still tied and cock still livid before him.

“So am I forgiven Ms. Kadam?” Jack huffed looking to her with lazy, needy eyes.

Nisha smiled and instructed the CEO to sit up. With a quick flick of her wrist she grabbed a knife from the nearest drawer and sliced Jack’s bindings, freeing his hands. Jack gently rubbed at his wrists and crawled over to where his lover sat, her back against the kitchen cabinets.

“I suppose I can forgive you pretty boy, now get over here and finish the job.” Nisha purred.

“Yes ma’m.” Jack husked settling himself between Nisha’s slender legs.

Jack’s on her like a bad habit, acting on Nisha’s pointed orders, his thick head parting her tight folds with ease. Nisha gasps in unison with Jack’s low groan as he presses forward, entering her and stretching her with his girth. She’s overly wet with remnants from Jack’s mouth and she feels like all silk and beauty, tight and warm around her lover.

Nisha clenches and slides her arms around the back of Jack’s neck.

“Make it quick big shot, I’ve got cooking to finish.” Nisha snarls taking a moment to latch her teeth around the jut of Jack’s collar roughly.

Jack hissed against the rough treatment and rolled his hips forward, finding his rhythm quickly. Nisha arched her throat backward and locked her slim legs around Jack’s powerful hips, welcoming her lover in, _allowing_ him to ravage her. Jack caged her in on shaking elbows, abdomen working, hips twitching forward roughly. His thrusts quickly became jerky and sporadic, fueled by the mindless need to _finish._ Nisha gasped and groaned around him, fingernails digging into suntanned flesh mercilessly.

Jack huffed into the crook of her throat, kissing and sucking the flesh diligently, eyes screwed shut in a look of utter ecstasy. Jack breathed out the young woman’s name winded and worn, the throes of orgasm spiraling down through his feverish thighs.

With a final thrust of strong hips Jack gave a weak yell and stuttered to a stop, pumping once, twice before stilling within the young woman and he was there. Jack made a low sound like he’d been punched in the gut and shuddered as his cock swelled and expelled in the small space provided, cursing lowly to himself. Nisha purred and stroked her hands up through Jack’s thick locks, pleased with Jack’s derelict appearance.

The CEO panted against Nisha tiredly, elbows shaking and head drooping.

Nisha smiled, bright and slow and gently leaned up to peck her soft pillows against Jack’s, getting the tired man to open his eyes just slightly.

“Such a good boy.” Nisha praised patting his cheek.

With that Jack slowly rolled off the young woman, his finish gently oozing from Nisha’s entrance and pooling on the floor. Jack groaned at the sight, pleased with the thoroughly fucked state he’d left his partner in. Jack hauled himself upward and dragged his tired body over to one of the bar stools. Nisha eased herself to her feet, and after collecting a new spoon, went back to finishing up her dish.

“So, in all seriousness, what’s for dinner babe?” Jack questioned yawning widely.

Nisha smiled over her shoulder and gently rotated the contents of the pot.

“Fisherman’s soup. My grandma taught me how to make it.” Nisha shrugged, rolling her shoulders gently, working some feeling back into them.

Jack nodded.

“What’s the occasion?” Jack asked thrumming his tired fingers on the marble counter top.

“Does there have to be an occasion for me to feel generous once and a while?” Nisha sniggered cocking a thin eyebrow at the man across the kitchen from her.

Jack shook his head.

“Naw, no better occasion than I’m super cute and you wanna cook a nice dinner for big, bad Handsome Jack.” Jack chuckled cockily.

Nisha rolled her eyes and turned the stove top off gently.

“Don’t push your luck cowboy.” She teased grabbing two bowls from beneath the counter.

 

 

 


End file.
